The Troublemakers
by snow642
Summary: It was a normal day in Teiko junior high, the sun is shining, the Generation of Miracles are fighting and causing trouble as they try to get along so the ban that was placed on them would be lifted. Please read and review, tell me what you think of the chapter, what you like about it and/or anything you would like to see the GoM do.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Monday afternoon, the sun is shining and the birds are singing...but you didn't come here to hear this BS. You're obviously here to see the Generation of Miracles, looking into each of their classrooms you'll find it filled with students that aren't in the GoM and as for the first string's basketball court...well...you'll find it being fixed at the moment. What was that? You want to know why it's being fixed? Well it all started during morning practice...

"Aominecchi is being mean to me, Kurokocchi!" Kise wrap his arms around Kuroko as tears flow down his cheeks.

"Oi let go of Tetsu! What is he? You're mom?" Aomine yelled at Kise as he rip his arms from around Kuroko and pull him closer to him.

"Mmm...Minechin is jealous~" Murasakibara sang before eat his snacks.

"N-no! Why would I be jealous? I'm just protecting Tetsu!" He denied as he hugs Kuroko closely.

"Tsk it's obvious that you are jealous." Midorima said as he push up his spectacle.

"Ano...can we get back to the practice?" Kuroko asked softly only to be ignored by the rest.

"Do you want to fight!?" Aomine growl as he grab Midorima's shirt and pull him closer.

"Two-on-two. Murasakibara and I against you and Kise." Midorima smirk.

"You're on!" Aomine let go of Kuroko. "Get ready to to have your ass kicked!" He smirked.

Kuroko sigh softly as he left to get Akashi but when they enter they were greeted to a court with a few holes on the floor, broken hoops and their Ace and Copycat fighting on the floor while Murasakibara and Midorima argue angrily at the side.

Akashi sigh softly as he covers his face. "I was only gone for 10 minutes..."

"What happened here!?" The head coach, Shirogane, asked in shock as he stood behind Akashi and Kuroko. "All of you in my office right now!" He turns around to walk to his office.

They all look at each other slowly before following the coach to his office.

Once they are all in the office, the last one to enter the office close the door behind him and wait for they coach to say something.

"This is the third time this week that you damage the court." He said calmly. "Ever since the start of this year you people have been destroying things left and right. While I understand you're still growing and you're getting stronger but thousands over dollars of damage in less than one year alone is ridiculous!"

He sigh softly as he sat down and cross his arms. "And worst of all you have been fighting among yourself and more than half of the damage is because of one argument or another! Winning is everything but fighting among yourself is unacceptable! Especially if you fight leads to the damage of school properties! I'm sorry boys but until all of you learn to get together you're banned from playing basketball."

"Wha-what? You can't do this to us!" Aomine cried in outrage. "We need training if we want to win!"

Shirogane leans back against his chair. "There's no important games coming up so the rest of the first and second string would be able to handle it on their own."

"Sir would it help if I pay for all the damage?" Akashi asked calmly as he thinks of a plan to get his team back into the game.

Shirogane shake his head. "I'm sorry, Akashi. But you must all lean to get along with each other before I let you play again. Now I have a few activities in mind that will help you get to know each other, first up we'll try something easy." He wrote something on a piece of paper and fold it in half before handing it to Akashi. "Here is your assignment, only open it after school is over."

Aomine open his mouth to argue but Akashi cover his mouth. "We understand, sir. We better get going, won't want to be late for class." He said before dragging Aomine out of the office, knowing that the rest of his team is following.

Akashi let go of Aomine once their far enough and turn to face his team. "Okay...we'll have to do a good job and stop fighting." He said calmly before he let out a soft sigh as he look at Aomine and Kise.

"Why did you sigh while looking at up?" Aomine narrow his eyes.

"No reason. Now get back to your classes before lesson starts." He said before turning around and walk away.

"See you guys later." Kuroko said as the team separate to go to their class while wondering what horror awaits them after school.


	2. Chapter 2

Now where was I? Oh right, it was a beautiful afternoon and everyone was having a good time while enjoying themselves with their friends...that's to say, everyone but the Generation of Miracles.

"Where's Tetsu and Akashi? They are late! Classes were over almost an hour ago! I want to get this over and done with so I can play basketball again!" Aomine groan as he run his fingers through his hair.

Kise pout as he lean against the wall. "It's so boring...why can't they just let us play..."

"Because a school can't keep paying so much money just to repair the basketball court." Akashi said as he walks towards them.

"Aka-chin~" Murasakibara greeted before putting another chip in his mouth.

"Now all that's left is Tetsu..." Aomine matter softly as he leans against the wall.

"I'm right here, Aomine-kun." A voice said softly from Aomine's left.  
Aomine jump back slightly in shock. "Tetsu! Were you here the whole time? Don't scare me like that or I'll be sent to an early grave!" He hold his hand over his heart as he tries to calm down.

"I was here the whole time...and I am sorry, it was not my intention to scare you."

"Can we just hurry up and get this over and done with?" Midorima asked as he push up his glasses. "What is our first assignment?"

Akashi unfold the paper and frowned. "We are supposed to arrange the books in the library..."

"What!? What the hell do we look like to them?" Aomine growl.

"Do we really have to do it, Akashicchi?" Kise asked as he pout.

"Yes, now let's hurry up and get this done." He said before turning and walk towards the library, knowing that the others will follow.

The whole way to the library was...well the important thing is that no one was seriously hurt, moving on...everything was going pretty well and they were almost done when...

"Oh what's this? The Generation of Miracles arranging books? The team that can do no wrong is actually being punished?" Haizaki smirk as he walks towards them.

"Oh look who we have here, the quitter." Aomine glare at him, he never liked that guy from the start.

"Tsk, I told you didn't I? Nothing good can come from staying, and it seems I was right, here you are getting punished while I am free to do whatever I was."

"Why you little..." Aomine growl and throw a book at Haizaki which he dodged and end up hitting Kise, surprised by the sudden book to the face, he fell backwards and knocked over and bookcase which in turn knock over the bookcase behind it and well...you know the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Now Shirogane always thinks of himself as a calm and patient man, you have to be if you are in charge of such a big group of basketball players, but the six in front of him really knows how to push his button.

"It was only 20 minutes since you entered the library." He said as calmly as he can. "20 minutes. Only 20 minutes, we now have to replace 4 bookshelves and quite a few dozen books." He narrow his eyes at them. "Do I have to hire a babysitter for each of you?"

"No sir. We will be more careful next time." Akashi said calmly as he look at their coach.

"You better be. This is supposed to help you get closer as a team and stop destroying school property." Shirogane sigh softly as he lean back against his seat."Well seeing as you still have time, you should get started on your next task." He said as he hand Akashi a piece of paper.

Akashi nods his head. "We'll do our best." He said before leaving Shirogane's office with his team.

Shirogane gently massage his forehead. "They are going to tear down the whole school before they stop fighting at this rate..." He matter softly to himself while wondering if he has made the right choice.


End file.
